Big Green Guardian Angel
by SneakyThorongil
Summary: Après un certains nombres d'incidents, l'équipe des Avengers commence à se demander si Hulk n'aurait pas un petit faible pour Clint "Hawkeye" Barton. Tout cela semblait bien étrange...


Voici une nouvelle traduction d'une fanfic sur les Avengers, vous trouverez la version originale sous le même nom, écrite par PrInCeSsFBi en anglais.

Laissez moi un commentaire si vous avez apprécié.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Titre :** Big Green Guardian Angel

 **Auteur :** PrInCeSsFBi

 **Traducteur :** Mathgash

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnage :** Clint Barton, Bruce Banner et tous les autres Avengers !

 **Résumé :** Après un certains nombres d'incidents, l'équipe des Avengers commence à se demander si Hulk n'aurait pas un petit faible pour Clint "Hawkeye" Barton. Tout cela était bien étrange...

 **Disclaimers :** Ce monde appartient à Marvel et l'histoire à PrInCeSsFBi...

* * *

 **Big Green Guardian Angel**

Après plusieurs incidents, il apparut évident pour tout le monde que Hulk avait un petit faible pour Clint 'Oeil-de-Faucon' Barton. Le géant et enragé monstre vert semblait avoir décidé de devenir son ange gardien… super. Tony avait estimé la situation bizarre mais si ça signifiait que Clint avait moins de chance de se faire tuer alors personne n'allait se plaindre. Bruce avait un jour essayé d'expliquer la situation en disant de manière plus ou moins complexe et confuse que bien qu'il soit présent dans la conscience d'Hulk, il était plus comme une petite voix de la raison ignorée et il ne se souvenait jamais vraiment de ce qui était arrivé.

"Ce sont des sortes de rêves… on se souvient de certains sentiments mais… pas de ce qui s'est passé." Expliqua Bruce d'une voix sombre et agité que peu avaient du entendre de la part du docteur d'habitude si calme et posé.

La première fois que quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte, même si maintenant qu'on y pensait les signes étaient apparu bien plus tôt, l'équipe des Avengers était en plein combat, s'attaquant à des espèces d'aliens venant de tous les cotés. Cependant les aliens semblaient bien plus intéressés à détruire des immeubles plutôt que les Avengers eux-mêmes et avaient déjà compromis trois des perchoirs de l'Oeil de Faucon. Des débris volaient dans tous les sens et devoir éviter des civils volants et des voitures de police explosives commençait à rendre le travail de Clint très difficile.

S'occupant de trois aliens, Clint sauta sur le toit d'un taxi abandonné et toucha successivement huit ennemis avant d'être soudainement soulevé par derrière. Le sifflement percent de l'aéroglisseur ovni indiqua tout de suite à Clint que ce n'était pas Tony qui lui jouait une farce. Il repéra Natasha courir vers lui pour l'aider quand un bruyant et monstrueux cri de guerre s'éleva soudainement de la bataille. Puis Clint se sentit tomber et atterrit directement dans la large paume de la main de Hulk. Le terrifiant monstre vert lui jeta un regard avant de grogner et de le placer sur son épaule.

"Hey Hawkeye ! Tout va bien ?" demanda Natasha par radio. Des années d'expérience permirent à Clint de saisir qu'elle était prête à intervenir si besoin.

"Juste l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon." Grommela Clint en se tenant à la tête de Hulk tandis que ce dernier parcourait les rues en courant. Cinq aliens apparurent dans l'angle mort de Hulk et Clint resserra son étreinte avec ses jambes pour ne pas tomber avant de les descendre avec ses flèches. Il haussa les épaules.

"J'imagine que ça peut aussi marcher comme ça," marmonna t-il à lui même.

"Pourquoi lui il a le droit de faire un tour ?" se plaignit Tony.

* * *

La seconde fois était un chouïa plus officiel. Clint ne manquait jamais sa cible, jamais. Mais il lui arrivait de mal calculer où exactement tomberait le cadavre du monstre/alien visé. Pour faire court, il se peut que Clint ait fait chuter cinq monstres gluants sur plusieurs lignes de courants, laissant un bon bout de New York dans le noir mais épargnant bien entendu la Tour Stark. Fury n'était que légèrement plus en colère que d'habitude mais les regards de travers que lui envoyèrent plusieurs agents responsables de la remise en état des lieux étaient suffisants pour que Clint ait au moins l'air de ressentir quelques remords. Pas beaucoup mais c'était déjà ça.

"J'imagine que tu comptes pas nous donner un coup de main pour nettoyer ton bordel, Barton," lança une voix en lui heurtant l'épaule, l'Agent Fuller venait de le croiser. Clint fit son plus beau sourire narquois, il détestait Fuller et il savait comment le faire sortir de ses gonds. Phil avait un jour dit à clint qu'il était incorrigible.

"Pas vraiment mon département, Fuller. J'suis bien trop mignon pour jouer aux éboueurs avec toi."

"Ah ouai," Dit Fuller s'approchant de Clint pour relever son défi. Il semblait bien plus énervé que d'habitude et Clint n'était pas prêt de laisser passer une bonne opportunité de ruiner la journée de cet homme. "Et c'est quoi ton département déjà ? Ah oui, les malades mentaux du S.H.I.E.L.D."

"C'est ça," répliqua Clint toujours souriant. Il était au dessus de tout ça, et n'allait pas mordre à l'hameçon de Fuller. Phil aurait été si fier.

"Ouai. C'est déjà assez triste que Coulson t'ait recueilli comme un pauvre petit chien perdu mais le pire c'est que tu te prends vraiment pour un agent." Cette fois Clint n'était pas prêt à laisser passer ça. Il se tint parfaitement immobile, ses yeux vifs et ses épaules dangereusement tendues. Fuller eut un sourire narquois en voyant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la pom-pom girl des Avengers ? J'imagine que toute équipe a besoin d'une mascotte. Plutôt logique qu'une bande de malades utilise un inutile petit chien discrédité et brisé dont personne ne veut pour faire joli sur une bannière ou je ne sais quoi."

"Ecoute moi bien," dit Clint d'une voix sombre, son sourire vite remplacé par un air menaçant. "Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi mais Coulson était un meilleur homme que tu pourrais jamais espérer être dans toute ta vie, compris ?"

"Le seul qui fait offense à sa mémoire aujourd'hui, c'est toi," siffla Fuller. Avant que Clint n'ait le temps de se jeter sur lui, un sombre grognement les fit tous deux sursauter. Ils avaient gardé Hulk dans les parages pendant une heure ou deux pour les aider à soulever quelques morceaux de bâtiment avant que Banner ne resurgisse quelque part, des vêtements tout propres déjà prêt pour lui. Suivant le regard de Clint, l'Agent Fuller se retourna pour voir un Hulk agité le dévisager avec un regard meurtrier, son visage prêt à exploser.

"Fuller," dit Clint, se mordant les lèvres et restant parfaitement immobile. "Recule."

Fuller fit mine de reculer mais Hulk fit un pas lourd en avant puis un autre.

"Bruce," tenta Clint mais sa tentative tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Hulk continua d'avancer d'un pas raide vers Fuller, chaque pas légèrement plus rapide et agressif jusqu'à ce que Fuller arrête enfin sa retraite et décide à la place de sortir son arme. Clint le désarma immédiatement et leva les mains pour montrer au Hulk qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir contre lui. Il ignora complètement l'expression de scandaleuse trahison que reflétait le visage de Fuller.

"Il y a un problème ?" la voix de Captain America tombait à point nommé et brisa la tension du moment, ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Le Hulk grogna et en profita pour se placer entre Fuller et Clint.

"Non," lâcha Fuller les dents serrées. "Aucun problème."

* * *

La troisième fois Clint refusa d'en parler à son équipe. Mise à part les très vagues détails qu'il avait mis dans le dossier, il était le seul à avoir su ce qui s'était passé, et encore, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte sur le moment.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri quand un nouveau spasme se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il aurait bien serré les dents autour du bâillon qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans la gorge mais le gout de son propre sang de le fasse vomir. Ses poignets étaient ankylosés par les fers attachés tellement haut sur le mur que Clint était forcé d'être à moitié à genoux, ses bras relevé en arrière, forçant son buste à se pencher en avant. Il avait plutôt bien vécu les premiers jours jusqu'à ce que les crampes attaquent son corps. Non, en réalité le pire pour lui était le bandeau sur ses yeux qui l'isolait dans les ténèbres. Bien sur son ouïe était au même niveau que sa vue et il avait été entrainé pour gérer l'évaluation psychologique de la torture par isolation mais rester dans le noir pendant cinq jours (il apprit plus tard que six jours étaient en fait passés) était plutôt désorientant surtout quand on savait que c'était sa compétence la plus affutée.

Vu le niveau de résonnance, la pièce devant être vide. L'air était rassis et humide. Et Clint était totalement seul. D'où son sursaut, forçant son corps endoloris à bouger, quand il le sentit avant même de l'entendre. Le silence fut remplacé par un incompréhensible hurlement.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que les drogues pulsant dans son système nerveux étaient la cause de ses hallucinations. Elles variaient de Natasha criant en russe à Tony et Steve en tutus, une fois Thor faisait du saut à la corde, puis la pièce était inondée d'eau et apparaissait ensuite le cadavre ensanglanté de Phil Coulson et ses yeux accusateurs dirigés contre lui. Il pensait qu'elles ne faisaient plus effet car il n'avait rien vu depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait du se tromper. Un autre cri et la pièce trembla, des morceaux de plafond tombèrent au sol tout autour de lui. Un troisième cri bien plus frustré et furieux. La pièce tremblait toujours. Encore un et encore et enfin de l'air frai afflua dans sa cellule, une brise lui lécha la peau et il failli perdre connaissance.

"Barton," cria quelqu'un. Super encore un Tony imaginaire. Ses yeux le brulèrent soudainement et il les ferma aussitôt. Il fit un brusque mouvement de tête, l'arrachant des mains qui tenaient son visage, et colla son menton à son torse. Celle ci était bizarre. Il avait toujours su que ses hallucinations étaient dans sa tête mais la voir devant lui était nouveau. Celle ci lui faisait mal. De petites mains travaillent rapidement sur le nœud derrière sa tête et quand le bâillon tomba de sa bouche il laissa un grognement de mécontentement quitter ses lèvres, trop fatigué pour dire autre chose. Il n'aimait pas celle là autant que les autres. Il pouvait les sentir, les voir, ce qui rendait les choses bien pires. Les mêmes petites mains lui encadra le visage, le forçant à lever la tête, il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu de séduisant cheveux roux.

"Tasha ?" demanda t-il en marmonnant. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et il se laissa aller en avant. Quand est-ce que son corps était devenu si lourd ?

Quelqu'un dit quelque chose et il se sentit soudainement très léger alors que son corps était soulevé du sol, mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Il s'évanouit dans les bras d'un Hulk furieux.

* * *

Mais la quatrième était la plus marquante.

L'Oeil de Faucon était prudemment installé en haut de son perchoir, le toit d'une large et imposante banque maintenant encerclée par une centaine d'aliens fourmillant dans les rues. Il haussa un sourcil en scannant les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque menace tout en maintenant un rythme régulier de flèches tirées.

"Hawkeye, tu vois Stark ?" Il pouvait entendre des coups de feu mais Natasha ne semblait absolument pas essoufflée. Clint jeta un regard aux alentours, profitant d'un calme passager pour sauter sur le rebord du bâtiment à la recherche d'Ironman. Clint jura quand il l'aperçu.

"Il va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide les amis."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," répliqua Tony dans sa radio. "J'ai besoin de vacance. Avec Pepper. Pas vous. Bon… Bruce peut venir. Mais le reste d'entre vous doit sérieusement me laisser tranquille."

"Thor, tu peux lui donner un coup de main ?" demanda Steve.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

"J'arrive."

Clint ricana en voyant des éclairs dans le ciel, détendu il observa en silence le reste du champ de bataille. L'extrémité d'une lame aiguisée le fit tressaillir.

"Le seul qui va avoir besoin d'aide c'est toi." Clint se figea, une froideur envahit son torse et lui glaça le sang, réveillant de douloureux souvenirs. Le bout du sceptre touchait à peine la peau de son cou.

"Lo…"

"Ah," Loki redressa son sceptre forçant Clint à lever la tête. "Pas un mot."

Clint serra les dents et leva une main pour repousser le sceptre. Il se retourna envoyant une flèche de son arc avant même que Loki ne puisse faire un geste. Le dieu souri en observant la flèche lui traverser le front, faisant disparaître son illusion. Clint le sentit dans son dos avant même de le voir et se retourna brandissant son arc mais Loki l'évita une nouvelle fois, ce satané sourire narquois toujours en place. Une danse commença entre les deux hommes, Clint attaquait et Loki se contentait simplement d'esquiver, reculant, et se penchant pour éviter tous les coups de l'archer. Seul le souvenir de son entrainement permettait aux mouvements de Clint de rester contrôlés, et non sauvages et bordéliques mais la colère commençait à le gagner et le souvenir de perdre tout contrôle sur son propre corps lui fit manquer le malicieux éclat dans les yeux de Loki. Son arc passa à travers l'illusion de Loki une nouvelle fois laissant Clint en déséquilibre. Il sentit une main empoigner sa nuque et son corps se figea sur l'ordre de Loki.

"Tant de combativité mon petit protégé," susurra Loki de sa voix condescendante. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement tandis qu'il tournait autour de Clint. Il tenta de faire un mouvement mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il essaya de nouveau mais rien ne se passa. Il ne pouvait pas lever son arc, ne pouvait pas se précipitait en avant, il était incapable de bouger, forcé de subir le regard appréciateur de Loki. Clint était un homme fier et un agent confiant en ses capacités mais il était parfaitement capable de savoir quand il avait besoin de renfort, Phil Coulson avait au moins réussi à lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler, sa mâchoire était bloquée et le seul son qui quitta sa gorge fut un bruit étranglé. Loki lâcha un petit rire.

"J'ai appris quelques nouveaux tours." Clint regarda autour de lui mais Loki lui attrapa la gorge, le forçant à lever les yeux sur lui. Clint tenta de se débattre mais la main de Loki lui serrant la gorge rendait sa tentative inutile.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La panique commença à l'envahir tandis que le fantôme d'un bleu glacé qui lui brulait la peau lui traversa l'esprit. Il tenta de le cacher mais Loki s'en aperçu avant que Clint ne puisse réprimer ses émotions.

"Tu en as toujours peur." Le dieu souriait à pleine dent maintenant. Il leva le sceptre sous les yeux de Clint. "Ne vois tu pas ce que tu as perdu ? Les fardeaux que tu es obligé de porter aujourd'hui. Toutes ces émotions dont je me suis occupé pour toi. _Que j'ai porté pour toi._ "

Des points noirs commençaient à troubler la vision de Clint et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher Loki de le lever dans les airs et de l'amener à lui. Clint frissonna en sentant un souffle frais contre sa joue.

"Ecoute bien mon frère," murmura Loki dans la radio de Clint. "Ecoute les cris de ton compagnon."

Il laissa Clint tomber au sol mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, une douleur fulgurante éclata dans son crane, le renvoyant au sol en un cris. Tous ses souvenirs. Toutes les émotions qui étaient enfouies en lui. Coulson. Les explosions. Les claquements d'un fouet. Douleur. Peur. Tristesse. Il était seul. Il était complètement seul.

 _Vois tu maintenant ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi ? Tout ça. Je l'ai enduré pour toi._

"Loki !" hurla Thor en se précipitant sur son frère, envoyant le dieu à l'autre bout du toit. Mais la douleur ne diminua pas et Clint ne put réprimer un autre cri quand il la senti se propager dans tout son corps.

Il entendait vaguement de loin Thor hurlait quelque chose à Loki ainsi que la voix de Steve dans son écouteur. Il avait mal. La douleur, le sentiment d'oppression était insupportable.

 _Lève toi._ Clint grogna en se levant. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Le contrôle de Loki était trop fort pour lui. _Marche_. Il fit un pas, tenta de s'arrêter mais la douleur le fit repartir en avant. Sa jambe avança et il planta ses talons dans le sol cherchant à reprendre contrôle. Faire un pas en arrière ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur. Il serra les dents mais son pied droit avança de lui même, puis le gauche, et encore le droit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bord du toit. _Saute._ Il plia les genoux.

"Non," Hurla Thor en secouant Loki. "Libère le de ton emprise, mon frère ! Relâche le !"

 _J'ai dis, saute !_

"Clint," la voix de Natasha résonna dans son oreille. Il tremblait. "Résiste, Clint."

"Je…n'peut pas…" haleta Clint, des larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

"Tony rejoint la position de Hawkeye," ordonna Steve. Mais Clint pouvait voir qu'Iron Man était encerclé d'ennemis maintenant que Thor l'avait quitté.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était totalement submergé et ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se noyait dans ses propres émotions, et dans cette eau bleutée et glacée qui lui gelait le sang. Les sons autour de lui étaient aspirés dans un tourbillon de silence et il ne pouvait plus sentir que la pulsation de son cœur dans sa tête.

 _Saute !_

Clint avait sauté de suffisamment d'immeuble avec une flèche grappin pour savoir que la soi-disant "impression de flotter" était totalement erronée. Votre cœur bat plus vite que jamais. Votre corps est trop tendu pour crier tandis que le sol se rapproche de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux sachant que Tony n'allant pas arriver à temps et envoya une prière silencieuse à Phil avant de percuter ce qui lui sembla être un camion. Mais ce n'était pas l'implacable sol bétonné. Le souffle coupé il tressaillit dans les bras de Hulk qui s'accrocha à un morceau de bâtiment, protégeant Clint des débris, et sauta au sol.

Il sentit du sang s'échapper de son nez mais il s'en fichait. Il pouvait l'entendre. Sentir ses doigts dans son esprit. Clint hurla, se débattant avec rage dans les bras de Hulk. Il était de nouveau en lui, prenant le contrôle de son esprit. Il allait encore être sorti de lui même, remplacé par autre chose. Il jura avec force contre tout le monde, hurlant si fort et si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le Hulk baissa les yeux sur Clint avant de lâcha un rugissement qui fit tremblait les arbres proches et explosa une fenêtre.

"Ecraser piètre dieu !"

Hulk tenait Clint comme son propre ours en peluche et malgré tous ses efforts Clint ne pouvait se libérer. Un sombre grondement éclata dans le ciel avant que des éclairs ne surgissent et explosent dans les rues. Une voiture isolée fut la victime de la colère de Thor et les étincelles suffirent à la transformer en boule de feu. Hulk se laissa tomber au sol pour protéger Clint des flammes. Il voulait bien faire mais son torse et le béton eurent raison de Clint. Il resta inconscient tout le reste de la bataille.

Celle là avait vraiment perturbé Clint pendant un moment.

* * *

La cinquième fois ce fut Tony qui s'en aperçu.

Qui que ce soit riant à l'idée de voir le Hulk "piquer une crise" serait aussitôt découragé par Tony, Steve, Thor et Clint.

"Je ne comprend pas l'utilité de telles choses. Pourquoi est-ce si collant ?" demanda Thor intrigué en observant les poignets de Steve tandis que ce dernier retirait ses bandes assouplissantes après avoir mis fin à son dernier rendez-vous avec sept punching.

"C'est pour empêcher les articulations et les muscles de se tordre dans le mauvais sens," Répondit Steve en présentant son poignet au dieu mythologique. Thor haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique. Bruce, lui était en terre inconnue, Steve avait insisté pour lui donner des cours de self-défense afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller sans l'autre. Habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt il fixait désespérément ses propres mains, et surtout sa tentative complètement ratée de mettre lui même ses protections.

"Je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris le coup de main non plus."

"Tu as triché," accusa Tony en lançant un regard noir à Clint tandis qu'ils entraient dans les vestiaires. Clint se passa une serviette sur le visage en souriant.

"Est-ce qu'on veut vraiment savoir ?" Steve leur jeta un regard interrogateur, sachant que les deux n'étaient pas prêt d'arrêter leur chamaillerie.

"J'ai battu Tony sur le mur d'escalade."

"En trichant, merci de le préciser" contredit Tony, son regard noir toujours dirigé contre Clint. "Et c'est la dernière fois que je me laisse convaincre de faire une session de boostage d'égo pour toi. Je suis bien trop occupé à construire d'ingénieuses inventions et à faire des trucs de… d'Avengers !"

"J'ai vu ce mur de d'escalade dont vous parlez et ce n'est rien d'autre que du plastique sans aucunes pierres," déclara Thor d'un ton dédaigneux.

"Ha !"

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas pu me battre, Tony," ajouta Clint en jetant sa bouteille d'eau dans son casier, un sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage.

"À Asgard nous escaladons des montagnes de feu dès notre plus jeune âge."

"Ouai ici on évite d'envoyer des enfants crapahuter sur des volcans, mon vieux" répondit Tony en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Thor. Clint lâcha un petit rire en retirant son t-shirt plein de sueur. Un silence gênant s'installa dans l'air et Clint releva la tête pour voir ce qui avait causé cette soudaine tension. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui, ou plutôt sur son torse, toute trace d'humour disparut de leur visage. Tony leva les yeux avec un air si sérieux que Clint avait du mal à le reconnaître.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

Et Clint se souvenu. Il avait oublié et contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient il n'avait pas de syndrome post-traumatique vis à vis de ces souvenirs. Pour être parfaitement honnête il trouvait que la blessure par balle sur son épaule cachait une histoire bien plus intéressante que les nombreuses fines lignes dessinées sur son corps. Clint jeta un regard à ses propres cicatrices avec le plus d'indifférence possible avant de hausser les épaules et de rouler son t-shirt en boule. Ils ne détournèrent pas le regard pour autant, Steve avait l'air horrifié, Tony était toujours aussi sérieux, Bruce semblait souffrir physiquement, et Thor était occupé à suivre chacune d'entre elles du regard avec un intérêt que seul un dieu amoureux des blessures de guerre pouvait montrer.

"Je les ai eu quand j'étais enfant," Fut tout ce que dit Clint. Ils l'observaient toujours et Clint commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, tordant son t-shirt entre ses mains et se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Mais avant qu'on ne lui réclame plus d'explication, Bruce lâcha un grognement en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe," demanda Steve en rattrapant Bruce qui s'approchait dangereusement du sol.

"Il…" Bruce tomba à genoux repoussant Steve tandis qu'un soupçon de vert faisait son apparition. "Il hurle… dans ma tête… je n'sais pas…"

"Bruce, calme t-" Mais Steve n'eut pas le temps de finir que le t-shirt et les bandages entourant les mains du docteur se déchiraient déjà et que de larges muscles verts firent leur apparition. Ils sautèrent tous en arrière. Clint se baissa rapidement pour éviter le bras qui envoya Thor voler contre le mur. Le Hulk rugit et se tourna vers Clint, il s'approcha de lui avant que l'archer n'ait le temps de faire un geste. Le monstre regarda les cicatrices sur le corps de Clint, levant un doigt de la taille de son torse pour les effleurer. Il lâcha un profond gémissement, Clint n'osait pas bouger et ses coéquipiers étaient trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que ce soit. Hulk démolit une rangée de casier en hurlant et traversa le mur pour détruire énergiquement la salle de gym. Le géant ne laissa rien de coté tout en continuant ses rugissements. Clint baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son torse avant de reporter son attention sur l'accès de colère du fauve.

"Huh," lâcha t-il.

"Ok, je suis le seul à me rendre compte de ce qui est en train de se passer," demanda Tony après avoir ordonné à JARVIS de verrouiller la salle et de la remplir avec assez de gaz endormant pour que le bon docteur se repose pour le reste de la journée. Il pointa Clint du doigt, puis fit un signe vers Hulk avant de déclarer, "Flippant."

 **The End**


End file.
